<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In secula seculorum by 0_psique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775092">In secula seculorum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_psique/pseuds/0_psique'>0_psique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Christianity, Comfort, Crusades, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Gay Sex, Historical, Historical References, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Islam, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Soulmates, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, War, kaysanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_psique/pseuds/0_psique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si su existencia era una quimera más allá del orden natural, aquel amor tampoco podía estar supeditado a las ataduras de los simples mortales". </p><p>Cuatro momentos en los inicios de Yusuf y Nicolò, durante la Primera Cruzada (s.XI).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola! Éste es mi segundo fic sobre la pareja de "La vieja guardia" JoexNicky, y en esta ocasión bastante más largo y dividido en 4 capítulos, que iré subiendo conforme los termine de corregir. Espero que os resulte IC y que la ambientación medieval sea convincente. Es una época que pude estudiar con algo de profundidad durante la Universidad, ¡espero que haya servido de algo!<br/>Al final encontraréis algunas notas aclaratorias. Si llegáis hasta allí, mil gracias por leerme. Si me dejáis un comentario me ayudaréis a saber si estoy haciéndolo correctamente con esta pairing y me dará ánimos para escribir más sobre ellos. Su relación me encanta y me gustaría conocer a más gente del fandom en castellano.<br/>De nuevo, gracias por vuestro apoyo. ¡Espero que os guste! </p><p>P.S.: Dedicado a reife_ por ser la primera persona en darme feedback ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Sitio de Jerusalén. Primera Cruzada (julio del Año del Señor de 1099).</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>Las murallas bizantinas de la inexpugnable ciudadela selyúcida les observan desde su imponente altura, apenas intimidadas por las máquinas de asedio de las hordas cristianas. Un sol inclemente cae sobre ellos como una lluvia abrasadora que apenas les permite respirar. El sonido metálico de miles de armas entrechocando hace rato que dejó de oírse: en el campo de batalla sólo quedan ellos en pie. Las monturas de ambos enemigos yacen en el suelo cubiertas de moscas; les han dado muerte en el primer asalto, eliminando la posibilidad de un ataque ventajoso a caballo, o la huida. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aquel mahometano y aquel cristiano siguen, no obstante, con las espadas en ristre. Inmunes a la garra inmisericorde de la Muerte que, sin éxito, trata de arrastrarlos a sus dominios una y otra vez. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Los dos están cubiertos de mucha más sangre de la que es capaz de perder una persona sin fallecer; cada surco de un tono diferente de bermejo es la prueba de cada vez que se han enfrentado en combate singular, como los héroes antiguos. Un fuerte olor a cobre y a sudor impregna la atmósfera. Del turbante que cubre desde la cabeza hasta el pecho al muyahidín no queda ni rastro del blanco que le caracteriza; el italiano exhibe una cruz roja rudimentariamente pintada sobre el tabardo, pero ya apenas es distinguible. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>En la mente de ambos resuena la misma pregunta. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"¿Por qué tú tampoco puedes morir, maldita sea?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Una manera curiosa de plantear la problemática, ciertamente. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>El sarraceno frena el impacto de la espada con su escudo, pero el mandoble es tan pesado que el formidable golpe le hace hincar la rodilla en tierra. El arma del cristiano está hecha para golpear con brutalidad; la suya, para atravesar y cortar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>El cruzado arroja su yelmo contra el suelo, levantando una nube de arena caliente. El corazón le late despavorido en el pecho. La cota de malla y la sobrevesta empapada de sudor le asfixian, pero no vacila en volver a cargar. El mandoble le obliga a usar las dos manos, así que el escudo con el que podría tratar de amortiguar cada estocada yace, olvidado, en alguna parte de aquella masacre. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>¿Por qué se burlaba Dios de ellos?, ¿qué clase de danza macabra era aquella lucha sin fin, que </em> <em>revertía</em> <em> el orden natural de la propia Creación divina?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Esta vez sí le espera el sarraceno con la cimitarra preparada, y el choque entre ambos les arroja al suelo. El italiano ahoga un gemido gutural: la espada curva del otro hombre le penetra por la espalda, y lo que es peor, éste ha conseguido, de una patada, apartar de su alcance la suya. En un último esfuerzo, agarra un roca de su lado y con ella machaca el cráneo del mahometano. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Segundos antes de perder la conciencia, alcanza a ver al frany con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, sangre y suciedad. Bajo todo aquello, la confusión, el cansancio y el pesar tiñen de gris sus ojos azules. En ambos hombres, el dolor físico y la Parca parece que han dejado de ser temores que sus miradas reflejen. La boca del cristiano emite un sonido ronco ininteligible, que le rasca la garganta hasta hacerle toser sangre. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>El golpe que ha recibido el muyahidín en la cabeza resuena como un zumbido agudo en sus oídos y sus pensamientos se agolpan sin orden ni concierto, hasta que todo a su alrededor se torna negro y la Muerte le reclama, una vez más. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Un último pensamiento ilumina su mente como una revelación mística: </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>"Se acabó"</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instantes después, su espíritu retorna a su cuerpo (¿o acaso nunca se fue...?), manifestándose con una honda exhalación: la brecha en su cráneo se ha cerrado, y el único testigo de la terrible herida es el charco de sangre todavía fresca deslizándose por entre las grietas de las piedras. A pesar de sentirse todavía algo aturdido, su determinación le hace sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. Si tiene que recaer sobre él trocar el giro de la rueda de la Fortuna, que así sea. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>El frany también ha despertado. Y lo primero que llega a distinguir es algo inusitado: la silueta recortada a contraluz de su némesis, tendiéndole la mano. Le lanza una mirada desconfiada, aunque no recula. Aún tiene clavado entre las costillas el sable del sarraceno, lo que muy probablemente acentúa su recelo. La sonrisa cordial de éste acaba convenciéndole de aceptar la mano que le ayuda a incorporarse. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>El árabe posa después esa misma mano sobre su corazón y se inclina suavemente.</p>
</div><p>—Yusuf al-Kaysani. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>El italiano asiente con la mirada perdida en el suelo, evidenciando su esfuerzo por memorizar aquel nombre extranjero. Con un gruñido, se saca la cimitarra del costado y se la devuelve a su dueño como quien hace un gesto cotidiano. Sorbe la sangre que le gotea de la nariz, y el frotarse con la manga no hace más que extender la mancha bermellón por su rostro. Pero le mira a los ojos. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Nicolò di Genova.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicolò no tenía la cultura suficiente como para conocer referencias clásicas a semidioses o seres inmortales como él, como los gigantes hiperbóreos o las gorgonas, con serpientes por cabellos. No sabía ni leer ni escribir; apenas reconocía algunas palabras de uso muy común. Todo lo que sabía se reducía a las Sagradas Escrituras, a lo que los curas se afanaban en inculcarle al vulgo analfabeto, para que vivieran sus días entre el miedo y la conformidad. Aquel estado de ignorancia le llevó a embarcarse en el desastre anunciado de la guerra santa contra la Ley de Mahoma.</p><p>Sí había oído hablar, empero, de las extrañas criaturas que poblaban los confines del mundo. De los blemias, con el rostro en el pecho, o los cinocéfalos, de cabeza de perro. ¿Podría ser él otro ser extraordinario, un capricho de Dios cuyo propósito insondable sólo Él conocía? ¿Debía, entonces, encomendarse a los designios divinos y dejar de buscar una justificación de por qué el Altísimo había tenido la irónica ocurrencia de volver inmortales a dos enemigos naturales que, de nuevo, Él mismo había llamado al enfrentamiento en Su nombre? ¿En verdad les quería así, como un ouroboros, la mítica serpiente que se muerde la cola, atrapados en un ciclo eterno de muerte y resurrección, hasta que en la Parusía al fin se les liberara de aquella condena?</p><p>El temor al año 1000 seguía acechando el ánimo de todo cristiano, a pesar de ya haber pasado la apocalíptica fecha. Sí, quizás el día del Juicio estaba cerca. Todos los sacerdotes y sabios coincidían en que cosas excepcionales y sin explicación ocurrirían como anuncio de la Segunda Venida de Cristo...</p><p>Yusuf, por su parte, era más optimista en sus cavilaciones. Aunque sunní, estaba influenciado por la escuela sufí, la más espiritual del Islam. Su idea de Dios era mucho más abstracta y benévola, así que tenía el convencimiento de que, tras aquella anormalidad que les había poseído, se escondía una enseñanza grande y hermosa. Había algo increíblemente bello en la idea de volver inmortales a dos entes tan dispares, y la poesía implícita en la decisión de que sus caminos confluyeran no podía ser mera obra del Azar; debía entrañar por fuerza un propósito elevado, una misión que Alá les había encomendado. Malgastar aquel don compartido tratando fútilmente de matarse entre ellos se le antojaba, pues, absurdo.</p><p>Por ese motivo Yusuf propuso, con su mano tendida al cruzado, una tregua perpetua: el hombre que se había hecho amo y señor de sus sueños no podía perecer bajo su mano.</p><p>Con el paso de los días, un nuevo proceso de transformación comenzó a hacerse patente en el pensamiento de ambos.</p><p>A medida que asumían su nueva naturaleza, las grandes preocupaciones del hombre medieval, burlar un día más a la Muerte y estar en paz con el Altísimo, pasaron a convertirse en trivialidades sin poder para turbar sus ánimos. Prejuicios, dogmas, conflictos bélicos, guerras en nombre de Dios; la temporalidad les desproveía de cualquier viso de trascendencia. Y aprendieron a ver y a atesorar lo verdaderamente importante. A tenor de esto, la guerra santa perdió su sentido, y la exacerbada motivación de ambos hombres se disolvió hasta no dejar rastro. Las Cruzadas se convirtieron en una masacre fanática donde ellos no eran más que peones manejados por unos pocos poderosos, en una guerra cuyo resultado, sea cual fuere, no cambiaría en nada la situación de miseria e ignorancia de la plebe. El “<em>Deus vult</em>”, repetido hasta la saciedad, les hacía enarcar la ceja. La semilla de la posibilidad de un cambio en el devenir de la Historia, haciendo uso de su inusitado poder, comenzó a crecer en sus mentes.</p><p>Hubo otra metamorfosis que cambió su manera de pensar y de sentir para siempre.</p><p>La diferencia de credo, de raza, de cultura… Cada idea preconcebida que tenían el uno del otro dejó de ser un lastre. La inmortalidad les volvió iguales y disipó cualquier viso de intolerancia. Así, el respeto marcó su relación desde el inicio: jamás se refirieron el uno al otro con ningún término peyorativo; desde que supieron sus respectivos nombres, siempre fueron, sencillamente, “Yusuf' y “Nicolò”.</p><p>Este respeto empezó a mudar en complicidad. Lo cual resultaba de lo más singular, partiendo de que su comunicación, durante largo tiempo, no se basó más que en gestos y palabras básicas, siendo Yusuf quien mejor se hacía entender gracias a su talento para el dibujo.</p><p>Pronto, en su fuero interno, comprendieron que una relación fraternal o de amistad no podía satisfacer la profundidad de los sentimientos que les asaltaban. Porque, cosa curiosa, aquella relación se sentía con una sencillez y una pureza inusitadas, como si la Verdad, sea cual fuera Ésta, no pudiera ser de otra forma: simple y hermosa. Contra todo pronóstico, lo que en apariencia parecía haber puesto patas arriba el universo personal de ambos, en realidad llegó a la vida del otro para poner todo en su lugar correcto. Así lograron apartar todos los velos impuestos por la época que les había tocado vivir.</p><p>Y, en aquella convivencia sin dobleces ni sombras, floreció el Amor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La flecha le atravesó el cráneo limpiamente, arrebatándole la vida al instante. Nicolò cayó de cara contra el suelo, convulsionó por un brevísimo momento, y entonces quedó totalmente inmóvil. </p><p>Pese a vestir de paisano con el estilo más neutral que supieron imitar, un soldado había logrado distinguir en lontananza al árabe. Probablemente un muchacho imberbe de poco seso y con sed de sangre, que no se había molestado en repensar su idea. Nicolò alcanzó a verle tensando el arco hacia donde estaban, y sin vacilar apartó de un empujón a su compañero. </p><p>Yusuf gritó su nombre con la voz desgarrada. Movió el cuerpo inerte de Nicolò con delicadeza, tratando de controlar el temblor que agitaba cada fibra de su ser, y le colocó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Con todo el cuidado del que supo hacer acopio, partió la flecha para retirar cada uno de los extremos; como la misma saeta era lo que taponaba la herida, al quitarla provocó que comenzara a manar sangre en abundancia, empapándole de color granate la tela sobre los muslos. </p><p>—¡Nicolò… Nicolò! </p><p>
  <em>¡Oh, Alá!, ¿qué era ese terror abisal que atenazaba su alma, dejándole como un muerto en vida, siendo su única salvación volver a ver a aquel hombre respirar…? </em>
</p><p>La sangre dejó de fluir, comenzando a oscurecerse sobre la piel mortecina. La desagradable herida se cerró y acabó por desaparecer: el milagro había vuelto a obrarse. </p><p>Nicolò despertó agarrándose con un estertor de pavor a los antebrazos de Yusuf. Recobró el aliento como el que da la primera bocanada de aire tras estar sumergido más de la cuenta en el agua. Yusuf vio aquellos ojos azules volver a brillar, y los latidos de su propio corazón retomaron finalmente su ritmo normal. </p><p>—Ah… <em>Alhamdulillah</em>…—alcanzó a musitar, aliviado. </p><p>Yusuf se sorprendió a sí mismo con el rostro de aquel hombre entre las manos, sosteniéndole con tierna ansia. El genovés, también en un impulso irracional, apoyó sus manos en las del sarraceno, y le sonrió con más cercanía de la que habría sido capaz de admitir entonces. </p><p>Reconocer los rasgos de Yusuf llenó su alma de tal dicha que una amplia sonrisa iluminó su expresión cansada. </p><p>Porque volver a la vida, por vez primera, tenía un sabor dulce a reencuentro. </p><p>—<em>Sono qui</em>, Yusuf. <em>Sono qui</em>.</p><p>La mano sobre la mejilla del árabe pareció invitarle a acercarse; por un fugaz momento se intuyó el anhelo de un beso, pero ambos reprimieron el deseo: los últimos vestigios de incertidumbre todavía enturbiaban lo obvio de sus sentimientos. </p><p>Y Yusuf, ingenuamente, pensó que el paso de los siglos le haría acostumbrarse a ver a Nicolò morir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- Alhamdulillah: Gracias a Dios.<br/>- Sono qui: Estoy aquí.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era una tarde de verano demasiado calurosa, siendo así que ya estaba el sol por ocultarse, y la atmósfera sofocante no remitía.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Nicky, más sensible al calor que Joe, había sucumbido al capricho de comprarse una granizada. Sentados distendidamente en una terraza, el italiano dio un largo sorbo que le hizo apretar los dientes por el súbito ramalazo de frío. Entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de Joe, aparentemente arrobado por el mero acto de verle beber de un refresco. Tan sugerente debía de verse como para guiñarle un ojo, gesto que le hizo a Nicky apartar la mirada, incapaz de disimular su media sonrisa. Cuando su vista volvió a buscar directamente los ojos de Joe, no cabía duda de que ambos sabían a la perfección en qué estaba pensando el otro; hasta qué época y momento sus recuerdos se estaban remontado.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Resultaba una temeridad ir por las vías principales, así que recurrieron a los caminos de la trashumancia. Usar los pasos del ganado les aseguraba menos encuentros desagradables, pero también hacía más tedioso cada desplazamiento. Descartada por ahora la idea de pernoctar en alguna posada o <em>caravanserai</em>, acostumbraban a dormir al raso en las noches más cálidas o al abrigo de una cueva en las noches más desapacibles.</p>
</div><p>Yusuf y Nicolò aún no habían conseguido comunicarse con la profundidad que sus conversaciones exigían. Sus dudas y preguntas todavía eran retóricas, pues la barrera del idioma les impedía ponerlas en común: apenas un defectuoso chapurreo en árabe y en italiano. El mundo de ambos era todavía muy pequeño en apariencia, basado en un diálogo de gestos, miradas y sonrisas. Gracias a este intercambio silente, se fraguó una intimidad que pronto demostró ser más sugerente de lo que imaginaron al comienzo.</p>
<p>Algo estaba claro: debían alejarse del conflicto bélico que se estaba librando en Tierra Santa.</p>
<p>Ya habían podido comprobar que la inmortalidad no les liberaba de la sensación de hambre y sed, y aquel día habían caminado por horas sin encontrar ninguna fuente o arroyo, por lo que la deshidratación empezaba a hacer mella en ellos.</p>
<p>Yusuf sabía que en aquella zona de cuevas podía haber algunas lo suficientemente profundas como para albergar neveros durante todo el año. Una cavidad llamó su atención y, con una inclinación de cabeza, le instó a su compañero a que probaran suerte ahí dentro. Oteó en las grietas más anchas, que pudieran permitirle el paso, y se paró frente a una en concreto. El árabe tomó la mano del cruzado, quien durante un instante se sobresaltó, no entendiendo el gesto. Yusuf le hizo posarla sobre la grieta para que sintiera el aire congelado que salía de ésta, y le sonrió: aquello quería decir que la cueva tenía continuación.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Se desprendió, pues, de su cimitarra envainada, tomó una cuerda para que él le sostuviera y vació el zurrón que llevaba, echándoselo a la espalda. A pesar de que la luz no era más que un pálido halo de plata perfilado sobre las rocas, el mahometano se guiaba con pasmosa soltura.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nicolò, sentado, tenía un pie apoyado firmemente en una piedra grande frente a él, para poder aguantar mejor el peso del otro hombre al bajar. Momentos después, la cuerda quedó laxa. Pasaron unos minutos, y el cruzado sólo alcanzaba a escuchar el goteo rítmico de una estalactita, a su lado. Tenía la garganta tan seca que el tragar se sentía como un arañazo. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—¡Eo!—gritó Nicolò, hacia donde la oscuridad no le dejaba ver nada más que un vacío inescrutable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—¡Eo!—le contestó Yusuf desde abajo, y reapareció sonriente, cargando en su saca abundante nieve, que le mostró con orgullo. El genovés tiró con fuerza de la cuerda para ayudarle a terminar de salirse de la apertura, y le dio una palmada en la espalda, agradecido.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Los dos tomaron sendos trozos de nieve y se los llevaron a la boca. Nicolò lo hizo con tanta ansia que el frío le atravesó los nervios de las muelas, haciéndole torcer el gesto entre la risa y la dentera. Yusuf soltó una carcajada al ver semejante mueca, y Nicolò le imitó de buen grado.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ambos cayeron en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que compartían un momento distendido así, y una sensación cálida se les expandió por el pecho.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Si lo tomas muy deprisa, te dolerá la cabeza. <em>Testa</em>. <em>Dolore</em>.—Yusuf ilustró con gestos su afirmación, sin borrar su sonrisa divertida.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nicolò asintió, dándole a entender que sabía a lo que se refería.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—<em>Na'am</em>... Lo sé, lo sé. Soy estúpido.—Y su expresión mudó a su habitual melancolía, cuando sus ojos parecían más grises que azules, y guardó silencio.</p>
</div><p>Durante unos minutos permanecieron así, limitándose a masticar los trozos de nieve, calmando su sed. Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta de lo evidente que estaba resultando tal escrutinio, comenzaron a observarse mutuamente como antes sólo se habían atrevido a hacer en su imaginación: se perdieron en la forma de las manos del otro, en los labios enrojecidos y brillantes por el efecto del hielo, en el rastro de agua que les bajaba por la barbilla, calándoles la ropa. Y recordaron todas las veces en la que aquellos mismos detalles han martirizado sus mentes y sus sentidos, como una penitencia.</p>
<p>Yusuf rompió aquel pesado silencio con una sonrisa, curvada como el filo de su sable.</p>
<p>—Teníamos sed—dijo, a la vez que se cubrió significativamente la garganta para explicarse mejor—. <em>Aleatsh</em>.</p>
<p>Nicolò le miró a los ojos, aguantándole la mirada. Y las yemas de sus dedos subieron por su propio cuello, imitando el gesto del mahometano de la mano en la garganta.</p>
<p>—"<em>Aleatsh</em>"—repitió finalmente en árabe, lacónico, sin que la idea de dejar de observarle de aquella forma pareciera entrar en sus planes.</p>
<p>Yusuf contempló aquellos bellos iris cristalinos, llenos de matices, como el agua clara de un río, que deja ver los verdes y ocres del musgo y la tierra. Y vio en ellos un brillo distinto, vibrante, como si alguien se hubiera sumergido en aquellas aguas y hubiera alterado todo en derredor suyo.</p>
<p>—Nicolò...</p>
<p>No contestó, pero Yusuf vio cómo tragaba saliva, todavía con las pupilas fijas en las suyas. En aquella mirada centelleaba el mismo deseo, como el fuego titilante de un candil. Un deseo atávico, arrollador y desprovisto de toda medida, mas del que nadie habría osado dudar de su belleza y pureza. Un deseo sin sombra de culpa ni escarnio, pues había trascendido todos los prejuicios del espejismo del Tiempo.</p>
<p>Ambos se inclinaron a la vez para fundirse en el primero de sus besos. Aquella unión terminó de soltar todos los resortes que aún asían a la realidad de este mundo aquella relación imposible. Si su existencia era una quimera más allá del orden natural, aquel amor tampoco podía estar supeditado a las ataduras de los simples mortales.</p>
<p>Nicolò se estremeció al sentir las manos de Yusuf tomándole del rostro, profundizando en el beso. Sus lenguas se tantearon, deleitándose en aquella caricia húmeda cada vez más demandante, en la que todavía perduraba la sensación helada de la nieve. Yusuf alternaba la exploración de su lengua con besos breves, casi ingrávidos, frotando su nariz con la de Nicolò, susurrándole en el oído su nombre con tierna adoración. Y Nicolò entendió que ya jamás podría vivir sin la presencia cautivadora de aquel hombre, pronunciando su nombre como una fervorosa plegaria. Lamió sus labios a la par que el instinto le hizo rozar con insistencia su erección contra el muslo del sarraceno. Terminaron de desprenderse de las ropas que todavía les cubrían, y se acariciaron entre las piernas con la palma de la mano ardiendo. El pensamiento de ambos oscilaba a partes iguales entre la urgencia por invadir al otro por completo y a la vez tenerle clavado en las entrañas, incapaces de renunciar a nada, anhelando abarcarlo todo de una sola vez.</p>
<p>Sumidos en aquella suerte de autodescubriento, como sabiéndose ya una extensión mística y física el uno del otro, de la que no restara más que memorizar sus detalles y secretos para extraer todo el placer que fueran capaces de sentir sus cuerpos, se abandonaron a aquella exploración desvergonzada, ansiosa, torpe... Sus dedos buscaron, como una muda disculpa, la mordida de sus espadas atravesando carne y hueso, aunque del rastro de aquellas numinosas heridas ya no quedara ni rastro: únicamente piel tersa e inmaculada, aguardando expectante a ser poseída por las mismas manos que le habían dado muerte.</p>
<p>Y descubrieron, finalmente, esos anhelos ocultos que, como trampas en el camino, llevaban embaucando el juicio de ambos desde hacía tanto: el tacto del cabello entre los dedos, el contraste de la piel de oliva de Yusuf con la piel lechosa de Nicolò, el olor en la base del cuello, los brazos fuertes de sostener su espada, a qué sabía su boca, cómo se oía el placer al escapar de sus labios: todo aquello era, al fin, real.</p>
<p>—¡Ah! ¡<em>Dio</em>!</p>
<p>El genovés echó la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto la boca de Yusuf abarcó suave pero firmemente la mitad de su erección, incapaz de reprimir una exclamación ante aquella sensación nueva. No sería la única vez que Nicolò mentara el nombre de Dios en vano aquella noche. Sus dedos se crisparon en torno a los apretados rizos negros del sarraceno. Él le sostuvo fuertemente por las caderas, percibiendo bajo la piel la ondulación de los huesos y tendones de la pelvis, siguiendo la cadencia que sus dedos marcaban. Y cada jadeo de su nombre que fue capaz de arrancarle era un latigazo de placer animal en su mente y en su entrepierna.</p>
<p>En aquel dificultoso encuentro en el que todo se sobreentendía por los gestos y miradas, el genovés llamó a Yusuf empujándole los muslos para que se girara hacia él y así también pudiera alcanzarle. El árabe obedeció dócilmente, y la boca y la diestra del cruzado se cernieron sobre su pene enhiesto.</p>
<p>Nicolò exhibía poco de la delicadeza hipnótica de las caricias del sarraceno, pero lo que parecieran siglos de hambre atrasada con los que el genovés le asaltó suplían con creces cualquier falta de refinamiento. Yusuf escuchó el gemido bronco de la garganta de Nicólo al engullirle, pudiendo permanecer así apenas unos momentos, hasta que la insistencia del deseo de ambos por culminar no aceptó más demora.</p>
<p>—Yusuf—le llamó Nicolò, tomando una bocanada de aire.</p>
<p>—Lo que desees. Lo que necesites. Sólo pídemelo y te lo daré—le susurró él en árabe, aún sabiendo que no le entendería. Pero Nicolò comprendió a la perfección su intención.</p>
<p>El dolor no hizo acto de presencia, o éste pasó absolutamente inadvertido. De haberse producido algún desgarro, debió de sanar al instante, no dejando margen para sentir más que la presión lacerante del sexo del sarraceno tratando de abrirse paso. Por el tono interrogativo de su voz pareció que le preguntaba si le resultaba molesto, y como respuesta el cruzado arqueó su espalda para que sintiera su miembro inflamado contra el vientre, evidenciando cómo su cuerpo acogía aquella intrusión con todos sus sentidos embriagados.</p>
<p>—No me vas a romper, Yusuf, no estoy hecho de cristal—jadeó Nicolò entre dientes, no dirigiéndose al otro hombre, sino hablando para sí mismo.</p>
<p>Acomodó las piernas en torno a las caderas del muyahidín todo lo que su flexibilidad le permitió, y apoyó las manos en la pared rocosa para ofrecer resistencia a la penetración, logrando así que cada estocada del sexo de Yusuf se sintiera en toda su extensión. Nicolò pensó que el miembro duro del que fuera su enemigo clavado en las entrañas se sentía infinitamente mejor que su cimitarra hundida en el vientre hasta la empuñadura. Aunque no lo supieron en aquel momento, idéntico pensamiento surcaba la mente de ambos.</p>
<p>Yusuf continuó con aquella cadencia lenta y profunda, guiado por la sonrisa cómplice, casi apurada, que Nicolò le regalaba en todo momento. Por Alá, Dios del Universo, y por Mahoma, Su siervo y mensajero: resucitar sólo albergaba el sentido de volver a contemplar de nuevo esa sonrisa.</p>
<p>En sus miradas podían leer, sin palabras, la misma emoción.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yo también llevaba esperando esto demasiado tiempo. Pero ya no más. El tiempo ha dejado de existir para nosotros, y ya no vamos a esperar más".</em>
</p>
<p>Entonces, ebrio de deseo, Yusuf buscó su oído tras los largos mechones rubio ceniza, húmedos de sudor, enmarcando su rostro congestionado.</p>
<p>—Sólo los Cielos saben cómo me arrepiento de todas las veces que te atravesé así con mi espada. Ni mil años borrarán mi pena por todo el dolor que mi hierro te ha infligido... Por no haberte hecho sentir, desde que nuestros caminos confluyeron, todo la felicidad y el placer que mereces y a los que desde hoy pienso consagrar cada instante de mi eternidad junto a ti...</p>
<p>Nicolò abrió exageradamente los ojos. Cada frase bañó su cuerpo como un jarro de agua caliente. Nunca había oído nada semejante. Aquella melodía de las inflexiones en su voz, aquella forma de pronunciar las palabras como un jadeo de terciopelo que penetraba en su oído y se deslizaba como miel tibia por todo su ser, adivinándose toda la seductora ternura con la que se dirigía a él, aunque el cristiano no pudiera aprehender el significado aún de todo aquello. Apretó la mandíbula para contener su emoción y le hizo ocultar el rostro en el hueco de su hombro para que no se percatara de hasta qué punto le había pillado con la guardia baja: Nicolò di Genova se enamoró perdidamente de cada palabra de amor que Yusuf al-Kaysani le dedicó, mucho antes de comenzar a comprender el árabe.</p>
<p>No fueron capaces de aguantar mucho más. El árabe acababa de acelerar las acometidas cuando el esquivo orgasmo les golpeó a los dos como un estremecimiento de la cabeza a los pies, con cada contracción arrancándoles un suspiro de liberación. Y en aquel momento Yusuf tuvo la completa certeza de que el sentido de su vida era tener a aquel hombre así: asido a él como un náufrago aferrado a un tablón en mitad del mar, temblando de cintura para abajo de placer, gimiendo quedamente su nombre mientras se venía; pudiendo ver su simiente derramarse en torno a su puño. Encomendados el uno al otro amorosa y religiosamente, sin que nada importara en este mundo más que la reafirmación de aquella entrega absoluta, por los siglos de los siglos.</p>
<p>Sus respiraciones poco a poco se fueron apaciguando. Permanecieron abrazados, y sólo entonces se percataron de la dureza del suelo y de lo absolutamente inhóspito que era el lugar que se había convertido en el escenario de su primer encuentro. Nada de eso pareció importunarles: guardarían el recuerdo de aquel día como un tesoro preciosísimo.</p>
<p>No podían apartar la mirada el uno del otro. El universo de sus ojos les revelaba todo lo que con palabras aún no podían verbalizar. Juntaron la frente con la devoción del creyente que toca una reliquia santa, y aquel gesto lo sintieron con una intimidad que ni el encuentro anterior igualaba.</p>
<p>—Estábamos hechos para encontrarnos el uno al otro: es el Destino—susurró Nicolò contra sus labios, adormecido.</p>
<p>—"Destino"-repitió Yusuf, abrazando con las manos su rostro.</p>
<p>Todavía no lo saben pero, aún un milenio después, cada vez que alguien les inquiera sobre su relación, Joe le seguirá cediendo la palabra a Nicky para volver a escuchar aquella frase.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Frany: de "franco" (francés), término genérico con el que los musulmanes se referían a los cruzados.<br/>- Sarraceno: término occidental para referirse a los árabes contra los que se combatía en las Cruzadas.<br/>- Muyahidín: musulmán que hace la Yihad, como el cristiano hace la Guerra Santa.<br/>- Me refiero a Yusuf como mahometano porque "musulmán" no se usó hasta varios siglos después.<br/>- Aunque en el cómic parece que Nicolò viste el atuendo distintivo de los templarios, si se conocieron durante la Primera Cruzada esto no es posible ya que la Orden del Temple aún no existía. Los primeros cruzados sencillamente se pintaban de rojo una cruz en la ropa.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>